Crimson Roses
by Emagen Laile
Summary: It's the Big Day, and Merry still can't believe that she gets to keep John. Fourth in the Whispers Universe. S/OC


**Crimson Roses**

Merry stared into the tall mirror in front of her, hardly believing that this day had come. She didn't even know who the person staring back at her _was_.

The woman's long, curly auburn hair was pulled back from her face by two thin braids, but otherwise left loose, to flow down her back in a shimmering, coppery-gold waterfall. There were tiny white flowers in the braids, and she thought that there might be beads; she hadn't really been aware of what Teyla was doing while her hair had been brushed. The woman's face- her own, though she wasn't sure she recognized much of anything right now- was pale and dewy, from copious amounts of makeup. Her eyes, dark blue and wide, were lined and glittering beneath a single curl resting on her forehead.

Her gaze shifted lower when an errant sunbeam caught on her necklace. Leslie Tanner, her best friend and maid-of-honor, had insisted that she stick to the old adage of 'Something old, something new, something borrowed, and something blue.' The necklace was a reflection of that; she had no idea where Les had found it.

It was beautiful. Tiny diamonds sparkled as she turned slightly, rainbows shooting in all directions. They dripped from the delicate silver chain, and every third stone was larger than the one before it, culminating in a sapphire the size of the tip of her pinky. _Something blue_. She reached up and touched the stone, nearly giggling when she saw her engagement ring. She hadn't removed it since John had proposed on top of a castle, and now knew that she wouldn't for the rest of her life.

She spun in the sunlight, the movement causing her dress to flare up. She loved her dress, as well she should; she had designed it herself.

It fit her perfectly, tailored to every curve. The top was cut in the Greek style, caught at each shoulder by silver rings. It came to a V at her breasts, and tightened over them. There was a narrow band of nearly white silver silk under her breasts, and the skirt flowed away from her after that. The entire gown was made of shimmering raw silk, and the skirt cut away to reveal filmy off-white lace. _Something new_.

She turned and laughed. Leslie stood in the doorway, an unreadable look on her face. She wore her bridesmaid's gown, a nearly identical gown in pale blue. "How long have you been there?"

Leslie grinned. "Long enough. You have to hurry; the wedding starts in less than ten minutes."

Merry smiled. "Do you…"

Leslie pulled her hands from behind her back. "They're right here. Rose and Bailey hid them."

Merry giggled. Her nieces could be quite a handful. "Help me put them on," she said, sitting carefully in the chair next to the mirror.

Her sister, Pip, had leant them to her for the wedding; Merry was sure that Pip was going to give them to her. They didn't even fit her sister anymore. The shoes were marvelous; even Merry, who hated to shop for clothes with a passion that surprised many people, had loved them. They were delicate ivory sandals with a faint flower pattern on the laces. The heel wasn't high enough that Merry would have trouble walking, and she had practiced, just to make sure, but gave her height a little boost. _Something borrowed._ Leslie fumbled with them for a minute, laughing at the designs on her toenails.

"Where'd you do that?"

Merry grinned. "At the manicurist, while you were getting your nails done. Do you like it?" Each toe, painted a soft cream, had a little silver heart on it.

Leslie giggled. "Showy, Mer. But hey, you are talking to a girl with brilliantly red toenails."

After Leslie had finished, she helped Merry up. She placed her friend in front of the mirror. "Last but not least…" She held up the veil.

It was an antique, from her grandmother. _Something old_. The lace had aged to a lovely ivory, and nearly matched the shoes. The design evoked a sense of flowers without actually picturing them, and sat on her hair, framing her face delicately. Merry stared into her own eyes as the veil was placed over her face.

She looked like a bride.

The two friends sat and talked, waiting for their cue to start. The final two bridesmaids and the flower girls joined them only a minute later, and Merry took a moment, simply watching her friends and family.

Leslie hadn't changed all that much over the past three years. Her best friend had been with her the entire time she had been on Atlantis; they had both joined the expedition's second year, brought with the first group on that disastrous first trip on the _Daedalus_. Her hair was still the same, long dark curls, even if was a little shorter than it had been. Her eyes were still dark and flashing, and her face was the same beautiful oval. There were lines near her eyes now, and threads of silver in her hair; Leslie was almost five years older than Merry's own twenty-nine.

Her other bridesmaid was none other than Teyla Emmagen, one of John's closest and best friends. She hadn't really aged at all, other than a few scattered gray hairs, but motherhood, or so she had heard, would do that to you. She looked stunning in a pale blue dress that exactly matched Leslie's.

Her final bridesmaid was her own twin, Pip, and Merry smiled to think of what her relationship with her sister had been. They were still identical, of course, but a person who knew one could immediately tell them apart. Pip's hair was shorter than Merry's, and right now curled into perfect ringlets. Pip had never looked happier than when Merry had asked her to be a bridesmaid, and Merry had been overjoyed when she had said yes.

The two little flower girls- her nieces, Rose and Bailey- looked marvelous in cream gowns that mimicked the bridesmaid dresses without looking too old. They were beautiful, both ten, just the right age for flower girls. But they were ecstatic.

They sat around the bride's room, mostly impatient; there was, however, a slight tingle of fear on Merry's part. She wasn't sure how this day had happened.

There was a knock at the door. Merry started, then began to smooth her skirts down, her hands shaking. Her nieces jumped up and gave her identical grins. Leslie smiled at her and cracked open the door. She whispered to the person on the other side, then shut it again tightly.

She spun, a happy grin on her face.

"It's time, Merry."

The walk to the atrium of the church took far too long. She had been waiting for this day for what seemed to be an eternity, and yet, it had come upon her so suddenly. Her dress, long, elegant, and what she had dreamed of her for her entire life, made almost no sound against the pale marble floors of the church. She saw the groomsmen, standing at the door, each holding a bouquet of bridesmaid's flowers. And she saw the doors, closed now, that would lead her up the long aisle, to John.

The girls arranged themselves quickly, Rose and Bailey first, followed by an impatient Sam, who wore a little dark gray suit and held a pillow with two rings. Teyla was next, standing with John's brother, Dave, who seemed calm and cool. Pip stood next to Ronon, mildly intimidated by the tall man; he looked slightly uncomfortable in his own suit, but was still smiling broadly. Then there was Leslie, her best friend, her confidante, standing next to John's best man- Rodney McKay.

Merry hadn't asked why John had chosen Rodney; it was fairly obvious to anyone with eyes that the two men liked each other. A few would have said that John was closer to Ronon, but those wouldn't have known him as well. In fact, Merry had talked to John for nearly an hour as he discussed the two. He hadn't wanted to pick one. Merry told him to blame her for the choice, and he had grinned and done so.

Merry stared down at the flowers in her hands. They were white roses, with a hint of blue at their centers; there were also sprays of orchids and baby's breath, but it was the roses she had fallen in love with. Large bouquets framed the door, made of white roses, too, but the baskets for the flower girls were filled with crimson rose petals.

The symbol of love.

The doors opened, and Merry felt her breath catch in her throat. It was time. Soon, so soon, she would be with the man she loved.

The ceremony was quick, and she remembered almost none of it. There were vows, of course, spoken softly and fervently. There was a candle lighting. There were the songs they had chosen, together, for the mass, sung beautifully by a soprano from the church. She didn't even know the girl's name.

But it was the final words, those that the priest spoke before the mass ended, that made her heart soar.

"You may kiss the bride."

She had been looking into John's eyes, those changing, beautiful eyes, and almost missed the words. He grinned, a happy, infectious grin that spread around the church, and swept her into the most passionate kiss she could remember. She felt a tear run down her cheek, a happy tear. It mingled in their joined mouths, and she never wanted it to end. He ravaged her lips, and she let him.

It wasn't until the priest cleared his throat that they broke apart, both blushing- and wasn't that a sight, the mighty Colonel John Sheppard blushing!- and turned to face the church filled with family and friends.

The priest held out his hands over the two of them.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I am pleased to present, for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. John Sheppard!"

AN: I was tempted to put their titles- Colonel and Doctor- but it became awkward and unwieldy. Stay tuned for the next part of the John and Merry saga- Darkness Comes.


End file.
